rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus Nilius
Campaign: Damos Crusade Icarus Nilius is the younger brother of Elric Nilius. He is the cleric and master chirurgeon of Erika Damos' crew, and also an agent of the Throne. Homeworld: Noble Born Divination: A suspicious mind is a healthy mind Characteristics * Movement: 2/4/6/12 * Wounds: 15 * Fate Points: 2 * Initiative: 1d10+2 * Skills: Speak Language - Low Gothic (Int), Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Literacy (Int), Performer (Singer) (Fel), Trade (Cook) (Int), Speak Language - High Gothic (Int), Charm, Awareness, Ciphers (Acolyte), Dodge, Scholastic Lore (Legend, Imperial Creed), Tech-use, Forbidden Lore (Daemonology, Cults, Warp, Heresy, Psykers), Command, Medicae (+30 bonus for 89 total). * Talents: Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP), Basic Weapon Training (Primitive), Peer (Nobility), Peer (Academics), Peer (Ecclesiarchy), Pistol Training (Las), Basic Training (SP), Basic Training (Las), Master Orator, Air of Authority, Pistol Trianing (Bolt Pistol), Unshakable Faith, Pure Faith, Divine Ministration, Talented (Medicae). * Traits: Etiquette, Vendetta, Writ of Authority. * Armor: 6 all locations - Pressure Carapace Armor (6 AP) pg 62 * Weapons: Ripper Pistol (30m, S/2/-; 1d10+3 I; Pen 7; Clip 8; Reload Full; Tearing, Toxic), Good-Quality Assault Stubber (100m, -/-/6, Pen 3, Clip 200, Reload 2 Full; Storm, Reliable). * Gear: Aquila necklace, 4 candles, rebreather, grapnel, clip harness, 1 normal medikit and 1 advanced medikit (advanced can be used by anyone), stimm patch, micro-bead, pict recorder, backpack. Miscellaneous * Insanity: 0 * Corruption: 0 Experience Rank: 6 XP Acquired: 5,100 xp XP Spent: 5,000 xp Character Creation Homeworld: Noble * Skills: Literacy (Int), Speak Language (High Gothic) (Int), and Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int) * Talents: Peer (Nobility), Peer (Academics) * Trait - Etiquette: +10 to Charm, Deceive, and Scrutiny when dealing with high authority in formal situations. * Trait - Vendetta: You have a powerful enemy * Stats: -5 WP, +5 Fel * Wounds: 1d5 + 8 * Fate: Roll 1-3: 1, Roll 4-9: 2, Roll 10: 3 Career: Cleric * Skills: Speak Language - Low Gothic (Int), Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Literacy (Int), Performer (Singer) (Fel), Trade (Cook) (Int) * Talents: Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP), Basic Weapon Training (Primitive) Starting Package: The Great Chantries of Tarsus * Costs 200 xp * Stats: Int +5, Fel +5, WP -5, BS -5, S -5 * Skills: Charm, Speak Language (High) * Talents: Peer (Ecclesiarchy) Starting Acquisition: Ripper Pistol (+0 acquisition modifier) Characteristics * WS: Base 20, rolled 11; total 31 * BS: Base 20, rolled 8, -5 from The Great Chantries; total 23 * S''': Base 20, rolled 9, -5 from The Great Chantries; total 24 * '''T: Base 20, rolled 10; total 30 * Ag: Base 20, rolled 6; total 26 * Int: Base 20, rolled 19, +5 from The Great Chantries background package, +5 from Simple Advance; total 49 * Per: Base 20, rolled 13, +3 from Diviniation; total 36 * WP: Base 20, rolled 5, -5 from The Great Chantries background package, -5 from Noble Born; total 15 * Fel: Base 20, rolled 12, +5 from The Great Chantries background package, +5 from Noble Born; total 42 Category:Player Character Category:The Damos Crusade